No hay pasado, ni futuro
by Skye-99
Summary: Dicen que la muerte nos cambia a todos, ese momento en que la brecha del orgullo y la realidad se rompe, dejándonos en el intervalo del egoísmo y libertad. Y todo lo que dejamos atrás es arrepentimiento, nostalgia y un insuperable amor que persiste hasta el final. (Sasuke/Sakura) Advertencia: OOC


**Disclaimer: Los personajes del Manga/Anime Naruto no me pertenecen, solo la historia. **

**Advertencia: OOC, Basado en el capitulo del Manga 661 (Aunque le cambie ciertas cosas)**

**Inspiración****: La imagen de portada de la historia, y todos los OST emocionales de Naruto Shippuden.**

**Pareja: Sasuke/Sakura (Si no os gusta la pareja, absténgase de leer y comentar)**

**Notas: **

**Hola, después de tanto tiempo aquí estoy inspirada una vez mas para compartir con ustedes mis locas ideas acerca de esta pareja, bueno es de esperarse que después de ser proclamada pareja oficial con hija incluida, escribiera acerca de Sarada y sus días en familia, pero esta idea la tenia desde hace tiempo y no podía dejarla pasar, sera publicada solamente en (NO AL PLAGIO).**

**Agradezco a mi Beta Reader: Rocio/Etsu-chan por todos tus consejos, enseñanzas, etc. Muchas Gracias espero poder seguir trabajando contigo, a Rooss por tus puntitos xD y por ser mi loca hermana perdida (muchas cosas en común) y a Zhang96 por sus consejos. **

**Gracias que lo disfruten.**

**A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>"No hay pasado, ni futuro"<strong>_

.

.

"_**No hay pasado ni futuro, todo fluye en un eterno presente." – James Joyce**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Recostado con la vista al cielo y un dolor penetrante, Sasuke esperaba que los brazos de la muerte llegaran hasta a él y lo acogieran.

- Uchiha, resiste – Tobirama se arrastraba hacia el para poder auxiliarlo – No te atrevas a morir.

- Déjame - contesto Sasuke – ¿Qué acaso no odias a mi clan? ¿Por qué has ayudarme?

- No digas tonterías, no dejaré que el mundo shinobi termine por riñas de antaño.

Sasuke cerró los ojos e ignoro al segundo Hokage, no quería ser salvado, tampoco se lo merecía, pero la realidad es que tampoco tenía las fuerzas para intentarlo, la puñalada que Madara le propicio había tocado puntos delicados, hace unos minutos intento utilizar el sello maldito, pero era inútil sin Jugo cerca, así que se resignó a morir.

Empezó a toser, la sangre empezaba a correr por las comisuras de sus labios.

- ¿Realmente moriré aquí? – cerro sus ojos – Itachi lo siento – pronunció con dolor y amargura. Se había prometido así mismo proteger todo aquello por lo que su hermano se había sacrificado.

"_Sasuke-kun" _- escucho una voz e instintivamente reaccionó.

¿Sakura? – abrió sus ojos y empezó a buscar, pero nadie se divisaba en los alrededores.

- Hmp – una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en su rostro – Me hubiese gustado verte una vez más – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos nuevamente.

.

.

.

Gracias a uno de los clones del primer Hokage quien informo la situación en la que se encontraba el, Naruto, Gaara y Kakashi fueron a buscarlo.

- Sasuke despierta – escuchó que lo llamaban - ¿Qué haces? Despierta, no puedes morir aquí.

-¿Naruto? – visualizo al nombrado y junto a él vio a su maestro, Kakashi.

- No hables – le aconsejo su ex maestro – Pronto llegaremos con Tsunade-sama

- Es inútil – les contesto – no me queda mucho chakra

-CALLATE! – Grito Naruto desesperado – no puedes morir, no ahora, no cuando ya habías regresado – dijo el rubio entre lágrimas – esfuérzate un poco, no seas egoísta, piensa en mí, en Sakura-chan, ella te está esperando, lo ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

-Sakura – pronuncio su nombre con una delicadez en su voz, que casi se confundía con un susurro – dile que lo siento

- Díselo tú mismo – contestó Kakashi – Ya casi llegamos, Tsunade-sama podrá ayudarte.

Pasaron 5 minutos, y llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban Sakura y los demás.

-Sasuke-kun – grito la ojijade mientras corría hacia el – Tsunade-sama por favor – suplicaba entre lágrimas.

-Lo sé, Sakura – dijo mientras se acercaba a Sasuke – haré todo lo que pueda.

La quinta Hokage empezó a aplicar Ninjutsu medico en él, mientras los demás miembros del equipo 7 esperaban a una distancia adecuada para no interferir. Al cabo de unos minutos, Tsunade se acercó a ellos.

- Lo siento – se acercó a Sakura y la abrazo – no pude hacer nada, la herida dreno la mayor parte de su chakra y al ser portador del Sharingan y usarlo constantemente sin precaución, su resistencia es más baja

- ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? – pregunto Kakashi.

- Dependerá de el – contestó mientras se acercaba a Naruto – le proporcione una parte de mi chakra, él querrá despedirse de ustedes.

Kakashi se aproximó a Sasuke y habló con él por unos 5 minutos, le cedió turno a Naruto.

- Quiero golpearte – dijo el rubio limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas – siempre supe que eras un egoísta prepotente, pero no creí que fueras capaz de llegar a este extremo. ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida de esta manera? ¿Por qué no esperaste a que yo llegara?

- Se lo debía a Itachi – contesto – no tenía planeado ser atacado por Madara, creo que estoy pagando por todo el daño que hice.

- Itachi quería que regresaras a Konoha, no que murieras – Naruto no pudo controlarse y empezó a llorar nuevamente – se sacrificó por tu bienestar

- Naruto – con dificultad se levantó – tenemos algo pendiente

Naruto lo miro desconcertado

- Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro en la academia – extendió su mano – el encuentro ya finalizo

Entonces Naruto recordó, en ese tiempo Sasuke estaba solo al igual que él y por mucho que intento nunca pudo acercársele. Para finalizar ese encuentro, debían entrelazar sus dedos en signo de reconciliación, para indicar que el encuentro finalizaba en términos de paz.

- Si – respondió quedamente – pero antes, ten esto – sacó de su bolsillo la bandana rasgada que Sasuke dejó atrás el día que se fue de la aldea – si no la usas, no somos ninjas de alto nivel – y se la extendió.

Sasuke se puso la bandana y alargó nuevamente su mano. Y después de tantos años, entrelazaron nuevamente sus dedos en signo de paz, aun cuando habían atravesado tantas cosas hasta llegar a este punto, donde ya no eran ni vengador ni salvador, solo dos ninjas de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, un lugar donde el odio y la venganza no tenían espacio.

- Gracias por todo – dijo por ultimo

.

.

.

A petición de Sasuke, Naruto y los demás se retiraron del lugar y dejaron a Sakura a solas con él. Sasuke se acercó a ella y con el resto de chakra que le quedaba, utilizo una vez más su Sharingan y los transporto a otra dimensión, donde el daría el ultimo adiós.

- Sakura – pronuncio su nombre con delicadeza

- Perdóname – le pidió Sakura llorando con la cabeza baja – a pesar de todo, no pude hacer nada por ti, no pude llevarte devuelta a Konoha, sigo siendo inútil como en ese entonces.

Sasuke se acercó a ella, y la empujo hacia sus brazos.

- Tú me salvaste, Sakura – la abrazo más a su cuerpo – estuviste siempre a mi lado y aun cuando trataba de alejarte de mí, siempre regresabas. Fuiste mi luz durante todo este tiempo. Perdóname por todo el sufrimiento que te he causado durante todos estos años y por el que estás pasando ahora. Perdóname por no poder retribuir todo lo que hiciste por mi cuando éramos niños, sé que estas palabras, ni nada de lo que hubiese hecho serían suficientes para agradecerte. Perdóname por dejarte sola, perdóname por no decirte en ese momento, que yo también te amaba.

- Sasuke – Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar esas últimas palabras, sentía felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo, tristeza.

- Te amo Sakura – se separó unos milímetros de ella, para besar su frente.

- ¿Por qué? – Se aferró más a Sasuke - ¿Por qué ahora cuando ya no queda más tiempo? ¿Por qué tiene que acabar justo después de haber empezado? – Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente y trataba de grabar en su mente y en su corazón, la contextura del cuerpo de Sasuke, su olor, todo su ser.

- No llores – delicadamente llevo sus dedos al rostro de Sakura y limpio sus lágrimas – sonríe, sonríe para mí una vez, tal y como lo hacías antes.

Sakura respiro profundo y sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, una lagrima rebelde escapo del ojo de Sasuke, y dulcemente, sonrió, se acercó a su rostro y la beso, su primer y último beso.

Un beso que quedaría guardado en la memoria de ella, un beso con el cual él terminaba su existencia.

Aun con sus labios unidos, Sakura no pudo evitar llorar. El chico por el cual había llorado tantas veces había regresado, pero nuevamente se iba de su lado. El beso que tantas veces había anhelado sería el último.

Cuando se separaron, Sakura ya estaba de regreso con los demás y Sasuke finalmente se había marchado.

.

.

"_**Todo lo que dejamos atrás es arrepentimiento, nostalgia y un insuperable amor que persiste hasta este día"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

FIN.


End file.
